


One and Only

by ooeygooey



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooeygooey/pseuds/ooeygooey
Summary: Misaki receives post-coital praise from Akihiko





	One and Only

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my notes for a few months and I've decided to post it. Enjoy! :')

“Stop staring.. stupid..” Misaki growled, still breathless from being tended to by his lover.

To soothe his burning face, he flipped the pillow he had been whining into over onto its cooler side and huffed into it. He wanted to move out of the obscene position he was in—bent over on his knees and propped up by a pillow—but Akihiko undoubtedly wanted to relish in the mess he had just finished making.

And to clean Misaki up of course.

“Have you been doing squats?”

“What?” Came Misaki’s muffled reply.

“I’m asking if you’ve been working on your glutes, Misaki. Your ass looks fatter than usual.” Akihiko said, his usual lecherous tone seeping through his words.

“What the hell—Of course I haven’t because if I did you’d make comments like that!” he shouted, lifting his head up from the pillow.

“Damn..” Two large, cold hands came up and gave the fleshy mounds several firm squeezes.

Misaki panted through his nostrils, desperately warding off any post-coital thoughts of a second round away to the nooks and crannies of his brain. Not that he wouldn’t be up for another round, but his body was far too tired. That was none of Akihiko’s business though.

“Um—"

“Whatever you’re doing, it’s working.”

“I said I’m not—“ Misaki started with a bite to his voice, but his protest was cut short by a rough slap to the side of his ass. “Ow!”

“I’ll be right back.” Akihiko got up, presumably to grab a wet cloth.

Misaki simply rolled his eyes and turned to glare at Akihiko as the man left the room. Taking a salubrious breath, he relaxed, easing his hips towards the mattress to stretch his legs. A familiar, pleasant feeling of satiety spread throughout his body.

“Jackass,” he whispered, smiling to himself.

_My one and only._


End file.
